1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-based image processing, and, in particular, to converting image data from one color format to another color format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer-based video processing systems encode video data to reduce the number of bits used to represent sequences of video images for more efficient storage and/or transmission. It has been found that converting the video data to a three-component YUV color format can improve the degree of compression attainable for a given sequence of video images. Nevertheless, most computer display subsystems rely on image data being in a three-component RGB color format. An integrated computer system that decodes encoded YUV image data for display on an RGB-based display subsystem typically converts the decoded YUV image data to displayable RGB image data.
The present invention is directed to an efficient procedure for converting image data from an initial color format, such as a YUV format, into image data in an RGB color format.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the detailed description of a preferred embodiment which follows.